marvelhighfandomcom-20200214-history
Thor Odinson
School Life Thor started attending Marvel in 2008, joining sector 6, and had been on the list of attendance since birth, along with his two brothers. Thor is not one of Marvel stand out academic students, but is one of their sports stars. Though he isn't top of the class, Thor's best subject is astrophysics but he struggles with any of the other sciences. Thor is not one to give up though, and is happy to spend as much time as necessary being tutored by his teachers and fellow students. Sticking to his strengths Thor spends nearly every day at an after school club, and attends the following: Soccer, Football, Basketball. Before Marvel, Thor attended Surline Elementary School, where he first met Avengers and Cabal. Home Life Thor is the middle child of Odin and Frigga Borson, with older brother, Balder, and younger brother, Loki. His father is the CEO of Asgard, and his mother a housewife. Thor has always had a close relationship with his parents, and is his father's favourite, though he mother was the one to show him more care. Where his brothers are concerned Thor loves them both, but is closer to Balder due to their similarities, than he is to Loki, who Thor often finds difficult to deal with. From birth Thor was put in line to inherit Asgard, despite Balder being older than him. However, as time has gone on and Balder has proved himself more capable than Thor, Odin has decided they will share the business together. Thor and his brothers were born in England, but they moved to New York when Thor was four, 2000, when Odin was put in charge of the American branch of Asgard. Can see Family Tree here - Odinson Family Tree Personal Life With such a large and excitable personality making friends has always come easy to Thor, however over the years he has created a strong loyalty to his friend group, Avengers. The first of his lifetime friends was Tony Stark, who he met on his first day of primary school. Then comes Steve Rogers, and throughout the years they're joined by Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff and Bruce Banner. Outside of Avengers Thor has many friends, but the closest of those are Beta-Ray Bill, Brunnhilde Valkyrie and Hercules Olympus. Being typically attractive, Thor has many of the girls, and guys, of Marvel fawning over him, though has been involved in that many relationships. Thor first serious relationship and person he lost his virginity to, was Amora Enchant. Their relationship began in February 2010, Year 8, and ended just over two years later in July 2012, Year 10. Amora was the one to break up with Thor, saying she felt she'd outgrown the relationship. Since Amora, Thor developed an attraction towards Jane Foster. When Thor asked Jane out though, to her surprise she said no. After speaking with Cabal Thor was able to persuade Jane into going on a date with him in March 2014. After a month of going on various date, the pair finally became a couple on 27th April 2014, Year 12. Thor has always had an attraction to Emma Frost, but due to respect for Loki, who had asked him to stay away from her, Thor has never made a move. Trivia * Thor's favourite animal is a snake * He likes Lattes * His favourite Disney movie is Hercules. He fanboy'd when he started Marvel and met Hercules Olympus Category:12.6 Category:England Category:Old Norse religion